


Sex , Lies and Hollograms

by KylosMistress



Series: Love is the healer [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosMistress/pseuds/KylosMistress
Summary: After finishing This Freaky Force Between Us, I had the most amazing prompt in my head: why not do a crossover between Reylo and Sex, Lies and Videotape, Steven Sodenberg’s directorial debut? This movie is one of my favorites and if you haven’t seen it yet, well, you should!Also, it made sense with this whole dynamic Kylo / Ben being this total dark soulful virgin and Rey completely oblivious to romance and its consequences. Not to mention, Graham, who’s the inspiration for Kylo’s story in here has glossy hair and wears black all the time. Without further ado, let’s get this done.





	1. Part I - Lies

_Yeah, Chris, I know this is my house as well, but, you know me, I couldn’t say no. After all, Armitage works so hard at the First Order, you know he just got promoted to General, right?_

_Yeah, yeah, Rey. You’ve mentioned that at least four times already. Not that I needed, because he is my Superior and all…_

_Oh… *chuckles nervously* I’m just proud of his success. But, dammit, I really don’t want to have any of his dirty ass old prep school friends in here. Armitage is…. Well, he has that respectful façade, but I still remember his friends. He cleaned himself up nicely though…_

_Yeah, yeah… but, Rey, let’s cut to the chase… you know that what is bothering you, is not his old friend coming over…. How long has it been since you… you know? *clapping her fingers emulating sexual friction*_

_Gosh, Chris, how can you be that crude? If you really need to know… it has been almost three months now. You know, I was never too keen on that… But, it’s weird because I feel it doesn’t bother him anymore… He’s stopped coming after me._

_No kidding *gulps dryly, completely surprised*_

_What? Do you know something I don’t?_

_Oh, no. The man is all work here. He’s feared, and he seems to enjoy that, I’m surprised that you’d mention that to me._

_Well, I might not agree with a lot of your… preferences, still, you’re my cousin and I really don’t have anyone else to talk about that._

_Oh, ma’am, I appreciate your honesty. I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you take a long bubble bath and you know… touch yourself?_

_Do you mean? Like… masturbation?_

_Yeah! *widely popping her eyes out*_

_*sadly chuckles* Oh my stars… I really couldn’t_

_Why not?_

_Because it’s so stupid! I mean… I never really liked that with a cock and doing that by myself seems even more stupid._

_There is nothing stupid about enjoying yourself and really knowing your body…_

_Oh no… there is no way I would do that._

_Alright, it’s your call. Well, lunch break is almost done. Think about what I said and be cool, maybe the guy isn’t that bad._

_Ha… the guy was Armitage’s best friend in prep school… I seriously doubt that. I can’t handle two Armitages in here disrupting… anyway… talk to you soon_

_See ya_

_Bye_

And with that, the holographic connection is done. Rey and Chris Phasma were never close friends, though they have that connection through their relativeness, but, Rey has always been more guarded in herself and that had reflected in many areas of her life: her clothes, her mannerisms. From the two cousins, Rey has always been “the beautiful one, a delicate flower, deadly, during her Rebellion days”, while Phasma “the blunt and sexy one. In front of her officials she’s highly regarded as a player by the rules with her soft, yet menacing tone”. Phasma due to her high performance was soon rewarded with a silver armor which she proudly wears it.

They all studied together at the Stars Prep School which promoted the best candidates for either the Rebellion, the galaxy civilian law enforcement force and the First Order, the galaxy military force. During that time Armitage Hux had made a name for himself, not only for his abilities with blasters and field combat but also for being quite of a ladies’man and he was always with his pack of “Crazy Wolves” as they would call themselves.

Rey never really cared by any of them, as a matter of fact, she was too busy in getting her way up until she was invited to join the Rebellion due to her Force and Lightsaber abilities. She had always known that she got a lot of attention due to her looks and impressive abilities, however, it wasn’t until years later as a prominent member of the Rebellion, she started dating Armitage Hux. In the beginning, she gave in after so much insistence on his part, however, she identified herself with him with both working hard to go up in their respective positions and him at the time shown to have a lot of patience to get her heart.

Rey became Mrs. Hux after two years of dating and eventually, as Hux progress became more and more demanding with awards and events, she ended up resigning from the Rebellion. General Organa was heartbroken for losing such talent, but she understood.

“I think you might be doing the right thing. I mean the Rebellion has always been my life, however, it made the moments with me and Han so much shorter”

Han Solo, Major General of the Rebellion, had passed away a year before Rey’s resignation, and with that Leia was more understanding of people leaving the forces to invest their times in personal affairs. Around the same time, Han and Leia’s son, Ben Solo decided to leave home, abandoning their plans to assume Leia’s place as general. People kept this subject in hushed tones, but the consensus is that Ben became distraught after being abandoned by his fiancée Karishma Nikita.

Nine years have passed, and Rey couldn’t have been more nervous, for she wanted to spend a tranquil night with Armitage and maybe try to figure out why they haven’t been so in sync in bed. If Rey were true to herself, sex was always in second place, or perhaps even lower in her life, but she came to love Hux for the way he always took care of her making her feel appreciated, so she thought that as long he was happy in bed. There is also the fact that she saw how men perceived Phasma for being liberated and not wishing to settle down and she decided she didn’t want to have that stigma over her head.

Unwillingly, she takes a shower and picks a pristine long white dress with embroiled flowers. She lets her hair down in a slick half parted do and punch rose lipstick and teardrop pearl earrings.

As she climbs down the stairs, the maid answers the door welcoming their visitor.

“Good afternoon, I’m Ben Solo, I’m here to see General Hux.”

“He isn’t here yet, but please…”

“Thank you, Lizzy. I’ll take it from here. Hello, I’m Rey, Armitage’s wife. How are you?” – Rey certainly wasn’t expecting her visitor to be so… intriguing. She had briefly heard of him as being the son of Han and Leia, so how did he know Hux, and how could they have been best friends?

Ben was also curious on how a woman like Rey would get attached to Hux, not that Rey wasn’t beautiful, she was, but seeing her in this white dress made her look like an innocent maiden completely out of herself or out of what he had expected Hux’s wife to be.

“Oh, hello – he holds his hand to shake her hands – I hope I didn’t come too early, I’m sorry, I would have called…”

“Oh no, no… nonsense… please, take a sit. I hope you had a safe trip to Coruscant”

“Yes, yes… I did. I appreciate you letting me stay at your place, you have a lovely house. I hope you know it’s temporary.”

“You’re Armitage’s friend, so you’re welcome as much you like – she now sees the truth in her words – Besides, the house is sometimes too big for just the two of us and the servants. It’s nice receiving some visitors in a while”

Rey has never been the kind of woman who would get impressed by a man’s figure, but even her coolness couldn’t ignore how appealing Ben seemed to her. Ben is a very tall man, with wavy raven hair almost touching his shoulders. Although his black attire was simple, he had an elegant poise but underneath he wasn’t completely at ease, still, his uneasiness wasn’t disturbing, and she thought that to be quite interesting.

“I brought you these strawberries from Chandrila, my hometown, I thought that you would enjoy them”

“Oh, thank you… I’ll enjoy them. Lizzie!  Can you wash them and use them in our dessert? Thank you. So, how long have you known Armitage?”

“Well, we were best friends and we hanged out together in our group Crazy Wolves, and at the time I was engaged, but things didn’t work out for us”

“Really? I’m sorry to hear that. I had heard about you while I was working for the Rebellion. Your parents were disappointed when you left.”

“I was really young and when things didn’t happen as I had expected, I knew I had to decide to figure some things out”

“I’m sorry to hear that… - Rey wasn’t expecting Ben to be as open as he could have been, this was just their first encounter, but she felt she didn’t have to be conscious of herself as she usually is – Listen, I need to check on the dinner and Armitage should be home soon, so, feel yourself at home. Lizzie will show your accommodations, so if you need to rest or clean yourself after such long trip….”

“Thank you, Rey… - bending his body slightly to meet her eyes. She notices that his eyes aren’t as dark as she had first noticed, they had some greenish reflections and now gazing closer to her they were almost golden – I think I’ll take on your advice.”

Ben is then escorted by the maid and Rey goes to check her dinner preparations, but not first trying to contact her husband. As soon as she goes through, a low officer says that General Hux is not around at the base, so he’s probably visiting his men.

* * *

 

**“Humm…. Gee, I will just get one today?” – A stark naked Phasma looks at a sweaty Armitage Hux.**

**“Oh, dear captain… I would love to give you another one, but you know I have Ren visiting me tonight, and I gotta be there to help the poor dude, he totally let himself go after breaking up with his fiancée.”**

**“Okay, fine – she raises to bite his neck before he’s gone to his life – Still, I would like you to think about my proposition”**

**“You mean, us meeting at my house to have a boink fest?”**

**“Yes! Gives me a pervert’s thrill knowing I’d take you in my cousin’s bed. Rey, the beautiful, the belle of the ball. I wonder how people would feel knowing that she can’t please a man in bed”**

**Hux chuckles dryly. – “Well, we’ll see.”**

**He then leaves the storage room and goes home.**

* * *

 

Hux comes in surprised by the decoration and the smell of food. Rey and Ben are talking about Ben’s travels around the galaxy during the last nine years he was away.

“Hello, dear, I hope Ren here didn’t bother you much with his weirdness.”

Rey comes to welcome her husband giving him a light peck on his lips – “No, dear, he has been a proper visitor. How was your day?”

Hux smirks and says: “It was okay, lots of troops to visit. Ren, I don’t recall you ever being called proper”

“Well, nine years have passed, things do change. Who would imagine you married with a girl like Rey?”

“Yeah, I’ll say…. Hahahaha, but, he got to me – says Rey with all the adoration she can fathom. – “Well, dinner is almost ready, so honey, why don’t you wash up and Ben and I will wait for you in the dining room?”

Dinner went as smoothly as possible with Ben and Hux reminiscing their time, as friends at Stars Prep School. During most part, Rey was trying to be as mentally present as possible, because what she remembers was Hux and those “Crazy Wolves” being completely party monsters who fought, drank and chased women.

“I must say, Ren, that when I walked on here and I saw this weird looking attire of yours, I thought my wife had let another bump enter our house.”

“Haha, very funny, honey”

“No, it’s just that I’m not in the mood to be Kylo Ren anymore, you know. I now see I was a kid in a mask. I decided that being in the military field because of my family wasn’t good enough for me. I wanted to let the past die, killing it when I had to.”

“Wow, Ben, so in your opinion, being a military is a bad thing?” – Asks Rey, surprised.

“No, oh no… it’s just that is not for me. Depending on the position you’re in, you turn to be a liar”

“In what, position do you think that happens?” – Rey asks, curious.

“General, I guess…. “– Ben answers pretending to be cautious, but his bluntness is noticeable.

“Oh, how sweet, that’s you, honey” – Rey comes and pets Hux’s ginger hair.

They carry on with their dinner, now tasting the strawberries Ben had brought as a gift, Rey realized she had misread Ben. He had this mesmerizing charisma that couldn’t be ignored, and she found his company to be quite pleasurable. She was quite happy for being mistaken on this matter.

“So, Ben… are you moving back to Coruscant?” – Rey took the opportunity of asking about his plans.

“Well, I don’t know that yet, I mean, I like being a wanderer piloting my ship across the galaxy, not really worrying if everything is okay, but, after some self-searching, I found out that I want to be different.”

“Wow, Ren… you look so profound… you sure weren’t like that. Are you sure it’s really you?”

“Oh, shh, Armitage… Look, Ben, if you like we can see some new apartment complexes in the suburbs… I mean, they’re big enough for one, but, if you’re willing to stay in your ship”

“Yeah, I guess… if I’m not getting in your way. I’m sure you must have better things to do”

“Nonsense…. Armitage will be busy anyway with his duties, as General of the First Order, and I’m currently retired.”

“Okay, I appreciate your help.”

Hux looks at this thrilled that he could put in practice his plans with Phasma. As they retreat to their own rooms, Hux sends a message:

_‘Meet me here tomorrow afternoon, I’ll let you know the exact time. I might have a surprise for you’_

_‘Aye, aye sir. I’ll wait for your orders”_

Rey tried to get some sleep, however, her efforts weren’t paying out. She couldn’t get her mind on why her husband wasn’t really into trying anything with her, and even though she never thought that to be the crucial part in a relationship, there was also the fact that she was curious on why a man like Ben Solo was so different than she had expected.

She leaves the bed and walks into his room looking at his sleeping form. She couldn’t help noticing how a big figured man like him seemed so helpless, and yet so vigorous. Rey kneels near his face looking at the movement of his chest slowly breathing, and restraints herself from touching his soft raven hair.

She goes to the kitchen to have some water, and finally goes back to bed too awake, and yet too tired to keep herself awake.

On the next day, Hux is at his office waiting for Phasma to join him on their get together. Even though Phasma maintains a respectful image inside the First Order, she is talked in hushed tones about her predatory status among men, especially younger men and knowing that Hux invited the infamous Poe Dameron, who was known as the star pilot of the Rebellion.

They used to talk occasionally during their prep days, and even though they were fierce adversaries against each other the kin spirit of comrade never really faded away.

“I was surprised when you called me yesterday, Hux. I thought we had vowed to never speak to each other again” – says Poe while laughing at his own joke.

“Well, my subordinate’s birthday is around, and I wanted her to have a good time”

“A good time”

“You know Phasma, don’t you?”

“Yeah… she’s a man-eater”

“Well, I thought she would have some fun after treasuring two big cocks as ourselves”

The maid takes Phasma into the office and she’s confused about what the ordeal is about.

“I thought this was all about pleasure, General. What is this man doing here?”

“Shh… Phasma, you know Poe. Poe thought it would be fun to spend some time together. We go way back, right, Poe?”

Poe leans towards Hux and kisses his lips. Phasma is astonished because she has never pegged Hux to fuck men, but she was wrong and happy because it was her fantasy to see two masculine men getting down.

She comes close and the three of them share a triple kiss, with lots of tongue and they lie down on the carpet specially put to have rough sex on the floor. They take their clothes off and Phasma just observes Hux and Poe getting nastier. The two strongly built men kissing and nibbling their bodies as she touches herself feeling hot and bothered, wanting to be fucked by these two, but enjoying the sight of Hux sucking Poe’s hard and thick dick.

“Don’t you dare just come yet! Poe, suck him too… ohhh…. I want you both hard to fuck me hard in my pussy and ass”

Poe lays Hux on the floor sucking his cock and Hux couldn’t be more enthralled with the sensation, Poe’s mouth was hot and tightening creating the perfect sensation that was making him see stars. Phasma sits on Hux’s face and she rolls her hips, mostly to get her ass and pussy wet.

“Okay, okay… I’m almost there….” – screams Hux and takes Phasma’s ass while Poe takes her pussy. Phasma is too excited too put into words the amazement of being so deliciously fucked. Pain and pleasure creating an outward sensation that would take days to fade away.

As the three of them ride off their own climax almost at the same time, Phasma and Poe didn’t have much time to recover as they were being practically kicked out by Hux’s maid.

“That was amazing, but my wife is gonna be here soon and you and I, Phasma need to head back”

“You’re a stellar prick, sir…”

“Careful, Phasma, or I will have you demoted”

The three of them discreetly leave the house as if nothing outside business transactions had occurred.

* * *

 

“So, this apartment has one bedroom, but the living room is spacious enough for a spare bed or you could have a dining table to welcome parties”

“I don’t do parties” – said Ben flatly.

“Okay, but the view is quite beautiful, and you have some space to practice sports on the back.” – continuing the realtor trying to close the deal.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see its potential. How much you said? 800? How about 750?

The realtor couldn’t believe he was about to close the deal, so he agrees on the price, despite being lower than what was intentioned. And with that, he handles Ben the keys and leaves the apartment for them.

Rey and Ben look at the apartment and Rey is happy to be helping Ben, even at this point thinking of him as a family friend.

“Wow, this is a very charming place, Ben. Just please, don’t turn this into a bachelor pad that smells like dirty panties and beer.”

“Seriously, who do you take me for?” – Ben asks curiously and a bit annoyed.

“No, it’s just that… you know, you’re single, it’s normal for single guys to get laid”.

“Get laid? I would never expect that the respectable Mrs. Hux would use such vocabulary.”

“Okay, have sex… better? I was just teasing you…. Actually, I don’t understand what’s sex is all about. I think it’s a lie that women want as much as men do.”

“Well, I believe when sex is done with the right person can become something that both can enjoy and crave.”

“So, you crave for sex all the time?”

“I wasn’t talking exactly about myself, I mean…. Nowadays, I don’t think about sex that much”

“And why is that?” – Rey asks finding this whole conversation interesting and she’s amazed at how easy is to feel comfortable around Ben.

“Because I’m impotent.”

“Oh… how did you find out? What did you do?”

“I… - Ben chuckles nervously – I hadn’t been always impotent. It just happened and gradually I lost interest… not completely though”

“Did you try seeking help?”

“Yeah, for a while… but, I have this feeling that you should only seek help from people who know you intimately.”

“But, a doctor would know you intimately”

“Do you have sex with doctors?”

“Oh, no… no.”

“That’s what I meant. You should trust someone you had sex with.”

Rey frowns and asks - “I see… so, why should I trust you, since we haven’t had sex”

“I wouldn’t…” – Ben laughs at her response and they leave the apartment heading back to Rey’s house to  have dinner.


	2. Part II - Holograms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we discover a little bit more about Rey and Ben's past and a secret that Ben has been carrying.  
> Hux and Phasma continue with their affair and Rey might be having second thoughts about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to be noted in this chapter:  
> \- The holograms communication system in Star Wars has a brand named Hollouser. It's kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it does make a reference to the title  
> \- This is a Star Wars fic, even though the theme is considerably more mature and more complex, however, some things are still from the universe, such as Jedi, and the Force. However, the concept of dark side or light side is quite mashed, quite grey, which is what I believe the intention for the following movies.  
> \- Hux is not exactly the bad guy. He's a womanizer, but in his way, he cares about Rey... so when they got married, he wanted to be with her, but keeping his whorish lifestyle.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and if you do, leave a comment, drop a kudo and tell your friends about it

Rey woke up early that day to have an early breakfast with Armitage and Ben. Armitage seemed more worked up than usual, but Rey thought it didn't matter much, since the Hux's new boss, Snoke was known to be a strict and ruthless man.

Ben had his breakfast and left early to get his things in his new apartment.

 

Having all the house to herself and no further engagements, Rey decided to call Phasma to talk.

 

_"Happy birthday, Chris. I hope all your wishes come true"_

_"Thank you! So... how are things?"_

_"They're okay... I'm just relaxing"_

_"Okay, how was with the visitor? Was he terrible?"_

_"Visitor? Oh, you mean Ben? Oh, no that was interesting... I really don't understand how they were close back in the day"_

_"Is that so? What is he like?"_

_"He's strange... don't bother, cuz he's not your type"_

_"Not my type? Listen to you talking... What do you know about my type? Dammit... fuck"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't find my silver and diamond starlight pin! Fuck, I have this date tonight... and the fucking pin cost me a fortune"_

_"Calm down, maybe you forgot at the base... look, I just think that... I don't want you to scare him"_

_"Scare him? He's grown man, isn't he? If I met him, what do you think it would happen? Besides, if he used to go to Stars, he can surely defend himself"_

_"Whatever, Chris... I just think you shouldn't do that... I have to go now... bye"_

_"Bye"_

 

* * *

 

**_"I was never the type of person who would go out of my comfort zone... I mean... my preferences were always vanilla, but..."_ **

**_"So, you describe yourself as vanilla?"_ **

**_"I guess, but there was this day... I was flying with this dude, and I had never seen before, but I was bored to tears, and I just wanted to take my mind off of it, that I started touching myself in front of this man. He wasn't sexy or even my type, but I just wanted to be watched... I was almost getting close until he grabbed me and turned me on my back and fucked me hard... it was dirty and rough... I wasn't expecting to be enjoying myself"_ **

 

As the recorder played, Ben laid on the couch naked, just protected by a thin blanket and wanking his cock vigorously almost picturing himself as the man who fucked the girl in the video.

 

A ring breaks the sexy haze making Ben stand up to look at the monitor. It's Rey and she's brought a package. He turns off his projecting droid through its remote control.

 

"Hi, I would have called, but... didn't know your _hollouser*_ "

Ben, is almost breathless, almost angry for having to hold his release, but looking at Rey made him somehow calm.

"Hello, no worries, come on up. I'll leave the door open for you, okay?"

 

As Rey goes up in the elevator, Ben goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and receive her visit in a proper attire.

Rey walks through the door announcing herself. Ben walks out of the bathroom in dark sweatpants, shirtless with a towel around his neck.

 

Rey looked at Ben's bared chest surprised by how bulky he really was. However, she brushed it off as if she had seen something completely normal.  Ben swiftly puts on a black T-shirt and walks towards the living room.

 

"Hey, how are you today? I hope I didn't come at a bad time. I brought you something"

"I’m good, thank you... have a seat"

 

Ben opens the package revealing a cactus - "I thought your place could have something lively, but I can see you have decorated the apartment”

The walls were decorated with pictures of different places in the galaxy and posters made with ancient calligraphy. Rey comes closer to give them a better look.

“These are nice… where did you get them?”

“Humm… from my head, I guess? I’ve always been a geek on ancient stuff, like calligraphy, swordsmanship… I used to practice combat with an ancient weapon called a lightsaber.”

“Well, your art is amazing… and I know what a lightsaber is, I used to practice with it… during my time at Stars and the Rebellion. Sometimes, I miss not practicing anymore”

“That’s not a problem because I have two lightsabers in here”

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah… so, how long have you been married to Hux?”

“It has been nine years. Why?”

“Nothing… just making small talk, I guess… and you’re from here, I mean Coruscant?”

“No, no… I was born in Jakku, but my parents died when I was a kid and I was raised by my uncle and aunt grew up with my cousin Chris Phasma. She works with Hux at the First Order.”

“Wow, saying name and surname… I guess you’re not really close…”

“Ah, she’s a nice person, but we have too many differences… she likes having the attention of men, controlling them, quite the man-eater, and I was never into that, or like that… I honestly only cared about them after meeting Hux, and poor thing he had to work hard to get my attention, but he made me fall in love with him”

“Really… but on the other day, it seemed like you’re not as happy?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know… you’re talking about sex, as this bad thing” - Ben asks curious, still cautious to not be intrusive

“No, no… it’s not bad… it’s just that…. I just don’t see as this life changing experience, it’s just normal, I guess”

“Yeah… okay…. Hummm… these are my lightsabers.” – Ben raises his darker lightsaber, it’s a black crossguard lightsaber with a red light – “this one I made during my time at Stars, I always liked red better than blue” – He chuckled – “and this one was made by grandfather, before leading a revolution against the Jedi order… I used to practice with this with my uncle, when I was younger…”

Rey holds the silver simple designed lightsaber – “I’ve missed this baby… I used to practice with this one, when I was working for the Rebellion.”

“Is that so… my mom must really like you, because she would have kept this guarded”

Rey genuinely smiles gazing Ben’s golden eyes – “I really liked working for General Leia, she’s always been a generous leader. Okay… where can we practice?”

Ben uses the Force to move away the furniture and soon the room is free enough to make them engage in a cordial fight. – “I guess in here is okay, isn’t it?”

 

Ben takes position twirling his lightsaber as he readies himself, while Rey holds the silver lightsaber with both hands and points towards her adversary. They duel hitting hard, with no restraint or fear or hurting each other, still every movement was fluid, every attack meeting its defense and it was a beautiful thing to behold, until Ben managed to pin Rey against the wall making her lose balance and turn on the projection droid, they were about to walk away from each other until the projection showed a woman touching herself and moaning loudly.

“What’s that Ben? Did I just hit your porn stash?” – asks Rey, mortified.

“Ahh… no… that’s not really porn…” – said Ben partially embarrassed.

“So, what’s that?”

“Holograms… of girls…”

“And you had sex with them?”

“Rey, I don’t have to answer that… but, no…”

“Yeah, you don’t have to answer that… this is so disgusting… I’m sorry, but I can’t look at you now”

* * *

 

 

Rey practically runs from Ben’s apartment disgusted and horrified. She thought he was no better than any of the other pigs that had crossed her path. People who would treat her like a piece of meat. However, the worst part was: why did she care? Why did it matter if he had porn or not-porn in his house?

As soon as Rey arrived at home, she called Phasma, but the call didn’t get through.

So, she decided to walk in her private garden, until Phasma called her back:

_“Hey, you called?”_

_“Yeah… I went to Ben’s house… and he’s even weirder than I had expected”_

_“What do you mean? I thought you said he’s a nice guy… what happened, did he make a pass on you?”_

_“No, no… we’re there… and… by the Force, he’s fights with a lightsaber, did you know that? I mean, we’re fighting, I was enjoying myself fighting this amazing warrior, until I hit his droid and all of the sudden this woman, naked touching herself… screaming his name…”_

_“Really? Seems like he’s my kind of guy… why don’t you give me his hollouser?”_

_“Because, he said the hologram wasn’t exactly porn, so… probably… perhaps, he records these girls and distributes them clandestinely? I don’t know… I mean… he leaves those nasty things in his living room…”_

_“Really, Rey don’t you think you’re being overdramatic? If you wanted to make me stay away, you’ve just made me hooked… look, I gotta get back to work… talk to you later”_

* * *

 

**“Good boy, now, bend over”**

**“Phasma, you turn me on when you’re this bossy”**

**“Silence – Phasma coats Hux’s ass with enough oil, spanking with a flogger – you like being my bitch, don’t you, Armie??” – she grabbed him by the hair and made him give a good spit on her strapon until she finally penetrates his ass, slowly at first, then increasing the rhythm while securing this ass”**

**“Ohhh… it’s great… harder…”**

**“Shut up, you little shit…. Take this – and she keeps flogging him”**

**Hux can feel his ass becoming wider, but he can’t deny that being made a fuck bitch turns him on tremendously.**

* * *

 

Later that day, during the night, Rey is again restless, even though her whole ordeal with Ben still doesn’t sits well with her, she can’t ignore that it’s another sexless night. She knows she had never been crazy about it, but knowing that her husband couldn’t care less either is consuming her.

 

“Armitage, we need to talk. I know you’re not sleeping”

“Rey, I had a busy day, can’t we talk in the morning?”

“No, we can’t… what’s going on with you?”

“What? Me? What are you talking about? There’s nothing wrong with me, aside this new operation… still… “

“Why aren’t we having sex anymore?”

“Wait, what? Why are you so bothered about this now? I mean, it’s not like fucking is good for you…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you hardly ever take the initiative to start things…”

“Yeah, okay, but you’re not the least curious why? I mean, are you having an affair?”

“No, dear… I am not…. Look, sometimes, you could initiate things, you know? I’m still a young man, in my prime, you’re a beautiful woman, why aren’t fucking beats the shit outta me”

Hux holds Rey’s head and kisses intently, but the heat, the honesty is missing. Rey feels that, still, she lets it go, attempting salvage her marriage, she lets the kiss deepen, holding her arms to hold Hux opening her legs. Hux raises his arms, suspending himself above her looking at her while he penetrates her. His thrusts are unenthusiastic and goes too deep for her taste though, however, Rey brushes off the idea of telling him to stop, simply moaning in the right moments. Rey never knew what the fuss is all about, she had felt something good during their coupling, but it was never groundbreaking, earthshaking as Phasma had mentioned. Rey is nowhere near her release when she feels Hux coating her legs and pussy with his semen.

“That felt nice, dear…”

They kiss looking at each other until Rey points out intrigued – “honey, you’ve never cursed before, not even during sex.”

* * *

 

Ben is sitting on the floor creating another painting with his calligraphy set until he hears the ring ringing. For a moment, he wishes to be Rey, but probably she’s too angry still. He gets up and looks at the monitor. It’s a very tall woman with a pixie cut blonde hair and bright big blue eyes.

“Who is it?”

“Good morning, I’m Chris… Phasma. I’m Rey’s cousin”

Ben thought to himself – shit, probably she’s gonna throw me some shit, however, he kept a brave face and said – “Hi, I don’t remember meeting you before”

“yeah, yeah, I know… you see, my cousin told me about you and I thought I would make a visit.”

Ben had never heard such a strange reason to get to other people’s house, but all he could think was that this situation would be at least… interesting.

“Okay… sure, come on in”

 

Phasma walks the door and takes a good look at Ben. – “Fuck me, this guy is a five- course meal… how did she never mention that? Oh, yeah… it’s Rey… pff” – she thought privately.

“I know we don’t know each other, but my cousin told me about you and I thought I would pay a visit”

“Humm… I’m curious about what she would talk about me… I mean, she left abruptly, and we haven’t spoken since.”

“Well… we talked, but, before we get into that, did she talk about me?”

“Why would she talk about you?”

“Because you’re new in town, and I could show you some fun.”

Ben smirks – “well, she did tell me you like the attention”

“Then, she was in a good humor, usually she calls me a man-eater”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know… you tell me. But the question is…. Are you a man-whore?”

“Pff, why am I a man whore?”

“Because, she left here, because of your…. Droid. So, what’s the deal, do you record yourself having sex with these girls?”

“No, I can’t have sex”

“You can’t? Are you a Jedi or something?”

Ben laughs – “no, Jedi are things of the past. I simply can’t have sex.”

“So, what are the holograms about what exactly?”

“I record women talking about sex. You know, what? Why don’t we make a recording?”

“Okay… so what do I have to do?”

“You can sit wherever you want and answer my questions while looking at me.”

Phasma sits in the sofa looking a bit stiff and uncomfortable, but she was anxious on how would things would go.

“Okay”

“Name?”

“Chris Phasma”

“So, when did you have your first sexual experience?”

“First sexual experience or first time I had intercourse?”

“First sexual experience”

“Well, I remember I got this stuffed tiger when I was around nine or something, and it was big, fluffy and nice to cuddle. One day, while I was cuddling the tiger it scratched my pussy, and it felt nice and I kept rubbing myself until I felt good”

“And, when did you have sex for the first time?”

Phasma started feeling more comfortable until she’s lying sensually on the couch. Ben keeps his cool attitude asking his questions without sounding too eager, simply maintaining a subdue tone through out his interview.

“When I was sixteen. I met this guy in high-school and he said he would jump off the window if I didn’t kiss him, I don’t know, I just felt sucking him off, and one thing led to another”

“And how did you feel looking at his cock for the first time?”

“At first, I was amazed how funny it looked, with its veins and how it looked stiff and pointing towards me, but when I touched him, it was soft and delicate. I only came back to his face when he started moaning”

A disheveled Phasma leaves the apartment after a few hours in a longing gaze to Ben.

* * *

 

As soon she gets home she calls Hux.

_“I can’t talk right now…”_

_“I don’t care if you can talk or not, but I’d suggest you get your ass around here if you wanna be the boss this time”_

_“Fuck, I can’t leave right now… give me half an hour”_

When Hux enters the room, Phasma is tied to the bed and blindfolded, Hux quickly rips off his clothes and places Phasma’s legs over his shoulders licking her pussy, and then fingering it.

“I don’t want to come just yet… flip me over and fuck me from behind”

When they both come, both are covered in sweat and wrestling for big gasps of air completely spent. Hux then releases her handcuffs and blindfold:

“You’re on fire today… what happened?”

“That’s my secret, darling… can we have another round?”

“I can’t… I gotta go back, then home… Rey is suspecting me, she could see right through me… lucky me, I can prevent that” – Hux knew that marrying someone who’s Force sensitive would disrupt his whorish ways, so he had the First Order techs to create a Force blocker embedded in his wedding ring.  

“You know, I think it’s time for us to part ways… I mean, look how lucky we’ve been going this far without getting caught. I mean, don’t you feel bad for lying to her?”

Hux says with disdain: “Please, don’t flatter yourself…. I'm not the only one who’s being lying to her; her fucking cousin, aren’t you some sort of confident to her?”

“My relationship with Rey isn’t something that a fucking bastard would understand. Besides, it wasn’t me who made vow in front of the Force and Snoke promising to honor until death due you apart. I might be your subordinate in the First Order, but in here, you don’t have any saying, so GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!”

A trembling Hux leaves the house, there’s so much hate in his eyes that he could do something really cruel, however, Hux is a cunning man who won’t risk his marriage and his status at his job.


	3. Part III - Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the closure part. Ben and Rey get some after so much shit in their lives.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**_“Is it okay to take off my panties?”_ **

**_“Be my guest”_ **

**_“Do you think I’m pretty?”_ **

**_“Yes, I do”_ **

**_“Prettier than Rey?”_ **

**_“You’re different than her”_ **

**_“Hum… you know? She has always been the belle of the ball, she’s always had this attention, the guys wanting her, and even though, she never acted on it, she notices, and she enjoys it, always making herself more and more perfect, almost angelic”_ **

**_“Yeah…. And what’s the problem with that?”_ **

**_“Men look at her and think she’s all that in bed… I mean, she can’t even please her husband”_ **

**_“And how would you know that?”_ **

**_“Because Hux seeks my bed to warm himself”_ **

**_“Hunf… is that so?”_ **

**_“They don’t sleep together anymore, and he’s so sex-starved, he has other lovers as well… like other men”_ **

Ben stops the hologram, for the first time in years, he can’t give himself to the haze of touching himself, for one, he got upset for knowing that Rey is being made a fool and secondly, it made him cry on the inside knowing that he couldn’t rectify this atrocity. Why a woman like Rey couldn’t get the love she deserved. He wished he could have met her before, he would like to have had her, showed her that she’s so wrong about love and sex.

* * *

 

After Phasma and Hux’s unfortunate last encounter, Hux summons Phasma to his office. Phasma quickly shows up to his office, and Hux holds a severe face and Phasma keeps here act together.

“General, at your service”

“Yesterday, you were MS. Where were you?” – Hux is trying to keep a civil tone, but his jealousy and anger are striking in his eyes.

“It was my downtime, sir” – Phasma replies flatly, still her annoyance is increasing.

“But, you can’t be unreachable. Where were you?”

“I don’t think my personal life is any of your business”

“I am not asking as your lover, but as your superior”

“I was with Ben Solo, sir”

“Ben. Solo. So, what’s the deal…. Are you two fucking now?”

“Pff… how is that any your concern or the First Order’s concern?”

“It is when you are a subordinate of my battalion and your conduct might put ourselves at risk.”

“Sir, I don’t see how his condition as an impotent man might be interesting to you.” – Phasma is at this rate fuming with anger

“Impotent? Knowing you, how would that make you stay, or... You were very horny…” – His rage dying down.

“He makes videos about sex, and we talked about it. Is there anything else, sir?”

“No, Phasma. Thank you for your cooperation, you’re dismissed”

 

Phasma leaves the room fuming angrily, if she were any other woman, she would have cried.  She focusses herself into her work, ignoring the pain and humiliation.

 

* * *

_“No, way… you didn’t… You did not do it”_

_“I did”_

_“Oh, my Force, seriously? Are you insane? Have you lost your mind?”_

_“No, Rey… why did I lose my mind? It’s not like he’s going to do anything with these holograms… I mean, it didn’t seem dangerous. He was interested in discussing a subject I like”_

_“So, you only talked about sex, then?”_

_“For the most part, yes…”_

_“What do you mean, for the most part? What happened? Did he touch you?”_

_“No”_

_“Did you touch him?”_

_“No”_

_“Was there anybody touching anybody?”_

_“Yes”_

_“No way… you didn’t do that? Why?”_

_“Oh, please… I felt like it. We were talking about it and I wanted him to watch me come. Besides, it’s not like he’s going to use that for other purposes, I felt I could trust him. He just records those videos to get off. I’m cool if he could wank his dick with vengeance.”_

_“I hope you’re right…”_

Rey hangs up her call and takes a tour around the house paying attention to the house organization and making arrangements for the events to take place in the following weeks.

“Excuse me, ma’am, I believe you may have lost this pin”

Rey looks at the state of art star-spangle pin and it suddenly hits her:

  _“Fuck, I fucking lost my star pin”_

She maintains her cool, and says – “Oh, thank you.” And goes to her bedroom. Her rage is almost consuming her, but she holds herself, changes her clothes and leaves.

_“Hi, long time no see….”_

_“Indeed, you wanna come in?”_

_“Yeah”_

Ben opens the door in his regular black attire: black jeans and a black T-shirt, his hair is wet making his eyes even more golden. Rey had her hair in wild waves and she was wearing a long black dress with a halter lace bodice, a side slit, and beachy sandals. She didn’t look angelic, or innocent, she was dressed to kill, and the past Ben would probably have her pinned against the wall, running her hands in her body, however, Ben couldn’t ignore that her eyes seemed exceptionally sad and desolated.

 

“Is everything okay?”

Rey gazed into his golden eyes trying to find the words, trying to keep her calm, but she doesn’t want to keep her calm, she wants to let it all out, this is what she came for.

“My life is shit, everything is shit.”

“What happened? I never saw you cursing.”

“So, my respectful husband… that supreme prick is cheating on me…. Cheating on me with my cousin.” – Rey’s voice is coated with anger and sarcasm.

“Yeah… I knew that.” – Ben answers casually.

“Great, I appreciate you telling me then” – Rey is furious, but she’s keeping her poise.

“Look, you and I weren’t in talking terms. You left me, all pissed… and honestly, even if we were talking, I wouldn’t have told you about it because it really isn’t my place to talk about these things.”

“Yeah… “

“So, what do you wanna do now?”

Rey looks at Ben like she’s another person, her anger is giving her purpose - “I wanna record one of your holograms.”

“I don’t think that’s such great idea” – He says completely surprised by her request.

“Why not?” – She asks as if had received a slap on the face.

“Because… that’s something you really don’t like talking about, remember?”

“Come on, Ben… indulge me. Let’s record one of them. Don’t you think I’ll be a good recording?”

Ben looks at her astonished at her sudden change, he understands she’s angry, and she would slice Hux’s face if she had a lightsaber. He finally gives in and sets the droid to the recording position.

“Okay, so, how does this work?”

“You can sit over there and just answer my questions.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

_Hi, do you know where’s Rey? I just got home, and her ship isn’t here and… She’s here…. No, no nothing is wrong… bye, thank you.”_

Rey walks home slamming the door and glaring furiously at him and then she sits on the couch.

“Honey, where were you? I was worried…”

Hux comes closer to kiss her and she ducks her body.

“I want a divorce” – Rey says firmly.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Rey continues looking at Hux, and he’s confused but starts to get upset.

“I. WANT. A. DIVORCE” – She speaks each word pausing and intensifying her anger.

“Why do you want a divorce?”

“Why do I want a divorce? Fuck you! FUCK YOU!”

“Where were you?!”

“I was at Ben’s”

“You were at Ben’s?! Don’t tell me…. don’t tell me….”

“Tell you what? I don’t need to tell you anything…”

“Hunf… well, at least you didn’t fuck him”

“And how would you know that?” – Rey asks ironically – “I’m leaving you tonight, I’ll be staying at Chris’”

“Oh, the hell you’re leaving. I’m going to kill that piece of shit! He acts like he’s this decent person… but…” – Hux yells at Rey throwing their decoration items around the room.

“Don’t you dare to touch him!” – She uses the Force to try to knock him down, but, Hux is able to reverse it and throws her against the wall knocking her down. He leaves the house and goes to Ben’s house to confront him.

 

Ben is asleep until he hears his door being punched and he wakes up scared, answering the door, as soon as the door opens Hux punches him on the face and drags him out of the apartment.

Ben gets up and uses the Force, but Hux’s ring blocks Ben’s attack and the door is closed. Hux goes to the hologram droid and turns him on.

**_“What’s your name?”_ **

**_“Rey Hux. So, what do we talk about in these recordings?”_ **

**_“Sex. We talk about sex.”_ **

**_“Sex… okay, how long you will make me questions?”_ **

**_“As long as you want.”_ **

****

**_“Okay”_ **

**_“Okay? Maybe we should stop?”_ **

**_“No, I don’t wanna stop!”_ **

**_*breathes heavily* “So, what’s your marital status?”_ **

**_“I’m married”_ **

**_“How long have you been married?”_ **

**_“Nine years”_ **

**_“How often do you have sex?”_ **

**_“Not as often”_ **

**_“Do you enjoy sex?”_ **

**_“Do I enjoy sex…”_ **

**_“Do you have orgasms?”_ **

Hux keeps watching the recording with his eyes glued to the holograms, and he smirks wickedly at Ben’s question.

“Here we go… here we go.”

 

**_“I don’t know… not really… no”_ **

**_“Have you ever had an orgasm?”_ **

**_“I don’t think so… my husband is the only man I’ve ever been with”_ **

**_“But, you’ve been married for nine years… how come you never made your displeasure known?”_ **

**_“I guess it’s because… it’s something, Chris… Phasma would do. I’m hurt by Armie, he hurt me, but I can’t place my anger towards her… she’s always been like that, ‘free-spirited’, she does whomever she wants and it’s not afraid to show. I’ve never felt that comfortable with anyone, and I didn’t want to be like her”_ **

**_“And, why is that?”_ **

**_“I guess, I’ve seen how she had suffered because of her choices… I could never live with the consequences.”_ **

**_“Have you ever thought about another man?”_ **

**_“Yes… I’ve thought about you… *locking eyes into Ben’s eyes* Have you ever thought about me?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_*licking lips and smiling*_ **

**_“What did you think about?”_ **

**_“I’ve thought how you would look if you had an orgasm.”_ **

**_*comes closer, staring* “I would like to know how I would look if I had an orgasm. Can you give a woman an orgasm?”_ **

**_“I can.”_ **

**_“Can you give me one?”_ **

**_“I can’t.”_ **

**_“You can’t, or you won’t?”_ **

**_“Does it make a difference?”_ **

**_“You weren’t always impotent, right?”_ **

**_“Right”_ **

**_“So, who was the person who you last had sex with?”_ **

**_“My fiancée, Karishma”_ **

**_“So, what happened? Was it so bad?”_ **

**_“No, sex wasn’t an issue for us”_ **

**_“Then, what happened?”_ **

**_“I was in love with her, she made me happy, but, trapped in her. I lost control of my own feelings and I couldn’t handle losing control of my feelings. I couldn’t handle the control she had over me. So, I started to act, and show my feelings in a non-verbal way”_ **

**_“Violently?”_ **

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“So, what are you going to do? Are you ever going to have sex again?”_ **

**_“I don’t know. I am not planning to.”_ **

**_“But, what if you were in love with me, would you?”_ **

**_“I’m not in love with you”_ **

**_“What if you were?”_ **

**_“I don’t know… I can’t answer that”_ **

**_“Ever since you walked into my life, I’ve been thinking about you, I could really be comfortable around you._ **

**_“I’m flattered”_ **

**_“So, why don’t you turn the droid off and make love to me?”_ **

**_“Because I can’t. You’re married… and there’s her. How could I face her?”_ **

**_“Her? Who’s her? Karishma? Wait, did you come back for her?”_ **

**_“It’s part of the reason”_ **

**_“Oh, no… but that’s pathetic… I mean, what do you expect her to find? A man who’s broken, who can’t or won’t have sex, that records these holograms… what about her? Don’t you think she might have moved on?”_ **

**_“Ok, I am pathetic, but what about you? Why are you here? Why are you married to a man who can’t please you? Are you in love with him? Were you ever?”_ **

**_“I came here because you’ve had an impact on my life that I wasn’t ready for. I’m going to leave my husband, and probably I would leave him eventually, but I’m doing it now, today, and it’s because of you.”_ **

**_“Things weren’t supposed to happen this way… I’ve structured things, to not ever lose control again”_ **

**_“Life happens when you least expect.”_ **

**_“Yeah… but, I’m so ashamed… how can I be what you want me to be?”_ **

**_“How can I be what you need me to be? I just want to be with you. The rest we can figure it out.”_ **

**_*sits on the couch, closing eyes*_ **

**_“Let me touch you, Ben. Let me love you”_ **

**_Rey lays Ben on the couch, sitting next to him. She uses her hands to touch his hair, his diamond jawline, she leans to his face and kisses his forehead, he doesn’t flinch or make her stop. She keeps kissing his face; his eyes, tracing soft kisses on his neck and runs her hand over his T-shirt. Ben is standing still, so, Rey straddles him and lifts his T-shirt up running her hands over his hard chest._ **

**_Ben moves his hand towards her waist and turns her on the couch putting his body on top of her. He's touching her hair and giving back the soft delicate kisses she had given him until his plump lips touch her lips and they kiss softly at first until they share a passionate kiss._ **

****

**_Ben stands up and shuts down the droid._ **

Hux turns the droid off and is thinking about what he just heard. He knows that the woman he once knew is already lost to him. He walks towards the door, a bleeding Ben is facing Hux, in another time he would have conjured his dark side; Kylo Ren, but he’s man enough to deal with the consequences of being with his best friend’s wife. Hux faces Ben with a blasé expression:

“I’ve never told you this because I know it would crush you…. I fucked Karishma, I fucked her many times, before you and she started growing apart. She’s no saint, she’s good in bed, and she can keep a secret. I guess we can call that even.”

Ben walks into his apartment and uses the Force to take his crossguard lightsaber, igniting it and tearing his droid apart, and then throwing the debris through the window.

* * *

 

“I know it has been nine years since I’ve worked here, but I know I can pick up where I left off, I hope you can give this chance, General Leia”

After leaving Hux, Rey went back to the Rebellion Headquarters to ask to be reinstated.

“Oh, Rey… you were an amazing officer, but… it’s been too long.”

“I’m sorry, mom, I mean, General Organa, but, how come I’m back? I had disappeared on you…” – Ben was sitting on the back side of the room, clearly trying to mesh within the room, barely making any sound, until he had spoken.

“Yes, I guess, you’re right, son… I mean commander…. If it wasn’t for Rey, you wouldn’t be here now. -says Leia with a smile on her face, while shaking Rey’s hands. Welcome back.

After Rey left Hux, news of their divorce broke throughout space and moved in with Ben. Hux got suspended because of his conduct during work hours and Phasma continued as a Captain, but worked harder to impress Snoke, since he changed her work shift to extenuating extends.

Rey encouraged Ben to talk to his mother and make peace with her, and though Leia was strict and demanding, she couldn’t say no about having her son back and work his way up to replace her.

Rey and Ben walk out of Leia’s office meeting their new colleague, Poe. Poe sees Rey and comes to talk to her.

“I think I need to apologize… I don’t know if you know me…”

Rey’s abilities in the Force, after leaving Hux were increasing daily, so she could use Jedi mind tricks to read people’s feelings and minds.

“Humm…. I know who you are Poe, and, there is nothing to apologize. I guess I have you to thank you too, for I wouldn’t have left my husband. – she gives a soft smile – take care.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Ben walks home to meet Rey preparing dinner for them. He puts his arm around her waist and kisses her lightly on the forehead and Rey turns to face him with a very serious face.

“What?” – he is slowly smiling bending his body to face her.

“So that’s how you greet your subordinate? I can feel the conflict within you… I know what you have thought about today”

“Well, about my subordinate I only had pure and objective thoughts on strategies on how to conduct our operations…. If you’re talking about my girlfriend, then yes, I’m guilty of thinking about of the things I wanna do to her in bed and all the things she can do to me”

Rey eyes him from top to bottom, turns off the oven and pushes him down to kiss him, hotly. Ben pulls so her legs embrace his waist and they walk towards the bed.

They tear each other’s clothes just feeling each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths. They know that this hunger had never been felt before and Ben encourages Rey to be bolder and to give herself more freely to him.

She flips his back to the mattress, so she’s on top of him and she rubs her hips to his pubic bone while his cock his inside her and they both move together matching their thrusts and need.

When Rey comes and Ben not long after her, they are both spent and slick with sweat. Ben turns her over to be on top of her kissing her nipples and neck, then lies beside her gazing at her eyes.

“I love when you fuck me on top, sweetheart…”

“I love when you let me fuck you, but I love when you’re rough too…”

They both laugh, holding each other in a heated embrace with hands strongly on each body expressing their increasing desires. Ben is a little out of breath while nibbling Rey’s earlobe.

“Ahh, Ben… this is so good, are you ready for another one?”

“I don’t know…. I’ve been fucking a lot for the last two days” – He laughs, but cuts himself when he realizes his cock is probing her wet cunt. She realizes it too and gives him a devilish smile while grabbing his ass to cause more friction.

“Okay…. Bend over” – and she complies without any reserve or fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe you don't need to watch Sex, Lies and Videotape to fully understand the story because I've provided enough context to mash the two worlds together. Still, it would be a fun watch for you to understand where I got the idea.  
> Even though this is an adapted story within another universe, the task itself didn't become any easier when writing a whole new story or only taking a prompt and create something from it.  
> I hope you enjoy this story and don't get too freaked out by the explicit scenes since they're part of the story and a part of the characters that movies can't show us


End file.
